how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Honeywell
|Box title = Honeywell & Cootes |Image file = Honeywell Cootes.jpg |Image size = 300}} Honeywell & Cootes is one of the biggest environmental law firms in America. Their senior partners are Mr. Honeywell and Garrison Cootes. In , Marshall was hired by Cootes to be a part of the firm, presumably as an associate, despite the embarrassing videos of Marshall streaking that their online background check produced. In , Marshall is angry at Garrison Cootes for not being strong enough during negotiations with Gruber Pharmaceuticals' lawyer, Sheila. Cootes reveals that this is because his research shows that the world is going to end despite anything he does, but Marshall holds firm. His act of defiance inspires Cootes to deny Gruber Pharmaceutical's settlement offer, and Ted later says that they "save the world". In , Marshall decides to recommend Brad to his bosses as an associate partner. Mr Honeywell is not impressed with Brad's attitude and later removes Marshall from the Gruber Pharmaceuticals case but he gets back with Ted and Lily's help. On the first day of the trial they find out that Brad is actually part of the team representing Gruber, and that his unemployment and job interview with Honeywell & Cootes was just an act to get him into the conference room where he could learn the firm's strategy for the upcoming case. Due to Marshall's recommendation that lead to Brad's interview, Honeywell told Marshall that he would be fired if he didn't win the case. In , Brad initially had the upper-hand in the trial due to the all-female jury, and used his physique and charm to seduce the jury and get them on his side. However, Marshall was ultimately able to prove that Gruber Pharmaceuticals had contaminated Frog Lake by calling Brad to the witness stand and asking him to open his shirt (to the enthusiasm of the judge and jury), which revealed acute dermatitis (a rash) similar to what some land animals in the vicinity of the lake had. Marshall concluded that Brad's rash was due to his exposure to the water in the lake during the making of a video Brad had previously shown the jury in which he went in the water. The jury found in favor of the plaintiff, but only awarded Honeywell & Cootes a $25,000 settlement, whereas Marshall was expecting $25 million. After the trial, Brad left Gruber Pharmaceuticals and joined Honeywell & Cootes to try using his courtroom skills to save the world, having been reminded of why he went into law in the first place by Marshall's integrity and ambition. In , Marshall tells Lily that after Gruber Pharmaceuticals case, the firm lost a lot of business, and most of the employees were laid off, leaving only him and a guy named Bernard. Cootes left as well, leading to his name having been (poorly) taken off the company's logo. Employees *Honeywell *Garrison Cootes *Marshall Eriksen *Brad Morris *Bernard Gallery Episode-7-05-Field-Trip-Promotional-Photos-how-i-met-your-mother-25798842-500-351.jpg Field Trip3.png Field Trip4.png Field Trip5.png Field Trip6.png Field Trip 12.jpg The Stamp Tramp 1.jpg 76618460042549118128.jpg :See Category:Honeywell & Cootes images. Category:Locations